Marked Forever
by hardyyun
Summary: Alaric gets his body taken over by Klaus in order to do this he had to be marked to create a connection. After Klaus returns to his body that mark stays and it grows stronger, slowly bringing him and Alaric closer together. I wasn't sure about how I'd feel about writing a Klaric fanfic, but the more I wrote the more I loved it... give it a chance! Disclaimer: I don't own this show
1. Chapter 1

**For the purposes of this story:**

 **I may have changed things around from cannon.**

 **This doesn't follow a storyline.**

 **Jenna and Alaric are not together.**

 **Alaric is not a teacher.**

 **Probably some other things that I can't remember at this time. If you see any let me know.**

 **Comments, questions and criticism are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alaric's POV**

* * *

I was marked forever. He had made sure of that. The asshole. Just because he had marked me as his didn't mean I loved him. I seriously doubted that he loved me even though he claimed he did. I had seen the way he acted; saw the brutal person he was know so well to be. He ripped hearts out of the chests of people who may or may not have deserved it. It honestly didn't matter if they did or didn't because either way it showed how little care he had for human life… and I was human… so what the hell did that mean?

Back to what I was saying about being marked by that jackhole, when he had taken over my body as his own personal vessel [which I could feel the whole time, and let me just say that tacking a shower was super awkward] his little witch friend had marked me. Nothing that was visible like a tattoo, it was like I had been branded on the inside. She had told me she marked my heart with a symbol that meant I was the hybrid's vessel and his alone.

What that meant for me was I could feel him at every second. She had bound our hearts together. If he got hurt, so did I and vice versa. Not physically, but I could feel it as if it was happening to me. It is hard to explain.

I couldn't speak a word of any of this to Bonnie or anyone because the mark came with its own damn silencer. One other thing I had learned… he could literally take over my body whenever he wanted without anymore spells and I couldn't fight it. I was literally his for the taking.

One more little gem I just found out… apparently he could find me wherever I was. Klaus told me that as he followed me out of the alcohol store. He had paid for me, probably thought it was a romantic gesture. "What do you want now, Klaus?" I ask exasperated. "Well I thought it was fairly clear what I wanted." He had his normal smirk on his face. I roll my eyes because I knew what he wanted.

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." I mutter as I continue walking home. Before I could stop him [though it was unlikely I could] he picked me up and we were at my house in a few seconds. "You know I hate it when you do that" I say as I put the beer on the counter. I pull one out and pop the cap off. "Are you not going to offer me one?" He asks. A smile is dancing across his lips. "I would if you were welcome here."

I could feel it roll through my body that I had hurt him. I looked up at him and though he had the best poker face of any one I knew, I could see… I could _feel_ it. I had actually hurt him with my words. Now why did that make me feel so _guilty?_ I sigh "So what brings you by?" I wasn't ready to open my home to the evil prick, but I hated the feeling that was clouding my stomach.

Sure enough that feeling went away when I said those words. "I actually just… wanted to see you." I mentally groan and chug the rest of my beer. "Well you saw me… what now?" I felt something cold run through me and I knew it wasn't me. Apparently I could easily distinguish the feelings between Klaus and my own. Figuring out what emotion he was feeling on the other hand wasn't as easy.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you." I watch him walk away. I'm too big of a fucking softy for this. "See you." It was about the nicest thing I could say to the guy. The warmth of what I was assuming was happiness rolled through me. Well at least the guilt was gone.

* * *

 **Leave a review, favorite, follow or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the purposes of this story:**

 **I may have changed things around from cannon.**

 **This doesn't follow a storyline.**

 **Jenna and Alaric are not together.**

 **Alaric is not a teacher.**

 **Probably some other things that I can't remember at this time. If you see any let me know.**

 **Comments, questions and criticism are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alaric's POV**

* * *

It wasn't long before he popped back into my life. It was maybe a week. At least he hadn't started showing up everyday like I had expected him to do. He was sitting on my couch when I walked out of the shower. I had a towel wrapped around me, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked before. A shudder rolled through me at that thought.

"It wasn't that weird" he said calmly. I shrug "That is because it wasn't you that had no control over what was happening to your body." He tilts his head up at me "Is that why you are so cold towards me?" I give him a half hearted laugh "Just one of many." I enter my room and slide on a pair of boxers. I walk back out and grab a cup and pour myself some juice. "Would you like to change that?" I look at Klaus carefully before answering "Why?"

He sighs and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I want you to at least tolerate me. If that means giving up a bit of control for you… I'll do it in a heartbeat." I cursed myself when my heart sped up a bit. "How do we do it?" Klaus half smiled at me "come here." I sit my cup down and walk over to him. He stands up and takes my hand. I don't object as he leads me to the bedroom.

"Lay down" he says. I shoot him a look and he gives me a small laugh "come on." I rub the back of my rub before getting on the bed. I lay down and some sort of cool flutter rolls through me. I look over at Klaus and give him another look. He shrugs "don't blame me you are the one almost naked." I roll my eyes as he climbs in bed beside me.

"Relax" he says. I will never be used to the fact that he knows what I am feeling and I know what he is feeling. I have no idea about how it actually happened, but I could feel myself in his body. I saw what he saw. I could feel him there with me. I get up easier than I would have imagined. It wasn't hard to move with his body. I look over at my own body and decide to cover it up. This was all too surreal.

I walk around the kitchen unsure of what I could do. Part of me wondered if I could do the things he could in his body. "Yes" the answer sacred the fuck out of me. "Sorry" came Klaus's voice again. I try to use the vampire speed, but it doesn't happen at first. With Klaus's instruction though I manage to go from one end of my house the other. Then something painful and intense rolls through me. "What the hell was that?" I ask Klaus. "I'm hungry, that is what hunger for us feels like."

After I had returned to my body Klaus left to get food. I couldn't help thinking about what it had been like to be in his body… it was oddly satisfying. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily, but he had showed a side of himself that was oddly vulnerable. Before my thoughts could continue I felt a wave of satisfaction roll through my body. He had fed.

"Miss me?" Klaus asked as he came back. "Feel better?" I ask a bit worried that he may have killed again. "Don't worry. I didn't harm anyone." I squinted my eyes at him "So what? You can read my mind now?" He gave a soft laugh "No, not yet. No I could feel a bit of fear coming from you." "Not yet?" I question confused and again worried. He smiles again "If we become… _closer_ then we may be able to."

I caught the emphasizes he had put on the word 'closer' so I knew what he meant. I wasn't going to let my mind imagine what that would be like. "Nervous?" He asks. I sigh "Is there ever an emotion I will feel that you won't know I can feel?" He shakes his head "not unless I take the brand away" "I guess you wouldn't do that would you?" I never got my answer before he left, but judging by that knotting feeling I felt in my stomach, I was right. I'd be stuck with the man forever.

* * *

 ** **Thank you all for the love! keep it coming!****

 **and as always.. review, favorite, follow or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the purposes of this story:**

 **I may have changed things around from cannon.**

 **This doesn't follow a storyline.**

 **Jenna and Alaric are not together.**

 **Alaric is not a teacher.**

 **Probably some other things that I can't remember at this time. If you see any let me know.**

 **Comments, questions and criticism are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alaric's POV**

* * *

"Stalking is illegal" I say as I sit up. I had been lying down on a blanket to soak the sun up a bit. I figured I wasn't in any real trouble because A) Klaus was in love with me B) He could feel when I was in danger C) He could find me anywhere at any time and D) I had a magical ring that could bring me back.

I had found a spot a while ago where the sun showed through the trees creating a perfect spot to relax in. Klaus had found me and was now sitting beside me. "I'm sorry, I just felt you at peace for once and I wanted to know why." I sigh and lay back down "This is the spot I go to get away from my life."

Klaus lay down beside me "You should relax. It isn't like I'd hurt you." Klaus said in a surprisingly soft voice. "Haha, right… because you love me." I say back with a bite of sarcasm. I feel electricity roll through my body and it makes me shiver. Klaus sits up "You know I'm not lying." It was true, I could feel the emotions that he felt and every single time he was around me I could feel this constant warm fuzzy feeling. I usually ignored it, but it was there.

I continue to lay there as time goes by. Neither of us spoke, but Klaus did lie back beside me. I didn't move away from him, but he had moved closer to me. His arm was now touching mine. The longer it stayed there the more normal it seemed. Then I felt his hand sliding into mine. His hand was oddly warm. I let him intertwine his fingers with mine for a moment. I only did this because the fiery feeling that blasted through my body was surprisingly nice.

When I started to pull away his grip became slightly tighter. I could feel my stomach clench and knew it wasn't me. It was Klaus; he really didn't want me to pull away. I decided to let him hold my hand. There wasn't any real danger in just letting him hold my hand. "Thank you." He says almost too quietly for me to hear. My heart clenches at his words. He squeezes my hand slightly in response to it. I'm not sure why, but I rubbed my thumb over his finger briefly and whispered back "you're welcome."

I'm not sure what the emotion was that rippled through me, but it was like drinking warm tea that had ice in it. It was a mixture of warm and cold flowing through my body. I had never felt something like that before.

I won't deny that it was nice to just lay there and hold hands. Even if it was Klaus… it was sweet. Suddenly I felt my heart pick up in speed. It wasn't me, it was Klaus. "What?" I ask knowing he would know exactly what I was talking about. "You were enjoying the moment… enjoying holding my hand. It made me feel hopeful."

That tugged at my heartstrings. I didn't want to lead him on though because I… I didn't love him. I wasn't sure that I didn't like him, but I knew I didn't love him. "Don't feel guilty, Alaric. I know what I am getting myself into. I love you… that won't change. Though I hope your feelings for me will change, I don't want you to feel guilty. I know what you feel for me."

That hit me in an odd way and made me feel all sorts of emotions. "I have to go." Klaus said breaking the silence. "Okay" I respond. He pulls his hand away and it leaves a strange empty feeling. My hand now felt cold without Klaus's in it. It was odd how much I missed holding his hand.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Klaus asks as he looks down at me. I felt like I should say no, but I nodded my head. He gave me his hand and helped me up. I didn't stop the smile that formed on my face at the fact that we were holding hands again. I couldn't help it, it just felt so right.

He let go of my hand again though and bent to get my blanket. He folded it before turning and handing it to me. "Now let's get you home." He pulls me into his arms and we are gone. I still hated being vamp sped places, but him holding me made hate it less. It was over sooner than I wish it had been. I hated to admit it, but Klaus holding me was shockingly nice.

"Thank you" I say as I walk away from him and set the blanket on the couch. "For you… any time" and then he was gone. I hated that I missed him, and that I could still feel the loss of his hand in my hand. I sigh as I take my shoes off. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew how I felt about him leaving.

The next day when he walked in and asked "Did you miss me?" I couldn't help smiling a bit because I had. He smiles back before going to sit on my couch. "To what do I owe the honor this time?" I ask as I begin to make myself a sandwich. "I missed you" he was now standing behind me. Joy and possibly nervousness rolled through me. I could feel Klaus standing even closer behind me now.

"You could always tell me to leave." I had finished my sandwich, but I didn't move. Suddenly he turned me and pushed me against the counter. He was dangerously close to me now. His lips were within inches of mine. One of his hands had a hold on my hip while the other was on my thigh. My heart was racing fast and my head was spinning a bit.

I couldn't get my breathing under control. His emotions mixed with mine inside of me making everything more intense. Klaus leaned in and rested his forehead on mine. "Maybe… maybe you should leave." I say almost not wanting to. He moves closer and if either of us talked then our lips would be touching. I don't move until he puts more space between us. I swallow hard as he drops both hands away from me.

"I'll see you" I say as the emotions dull. I see his eyes light up and I can feel electric butterflies roll through me. He reaches out and runs his fingers over my hand. I spread mine a bit so we can intertwine our hands again. The sense of it being right washed over me. He grins "Of course... I'll see you Alaric." He lets go of my hand and is gone. I turn back to my sandwich, but I find I want something else instead.

* * *

 **Leave a review...criticism, hate or love... it doesn't matter to me**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the purposes of this story:**

 **I may have changed things around from cannon.**

 **This doesn't follow a storyline.**

 **Jenna and Alaric are not together.**

 **Alaric is not a teacher.**

 **Probably some other things that I can't remember at this time. If you see any let me know.**

 **Comments, questions and criticism are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alaric's POV**

* * *

It was almost a month before I saw Klaus again. I hadn't actually wondered why he hadn't visited me until it hit a week. I started to miss him when it got closer to two weeks. Every day after I had started to actually miss him I had began to think more and more about our almost kiss and the way we held hands. The way I wish I could hold his hand now. I missed him more and more. I could still feel him. The most emotion I felt from him was anger.

I had visited my little sunny spot 6 times hoping he would show up, but he didn't. Over the next few days I felt less and less of his emotions. I had tried to find him, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. I became a bit sluggish for the next 3 days. I didn't do much of anything. I had settled on the idea that he was no longer onto me. The one day when I got back home I say Klaus sitting on my couch.

I nod at him as I carry in my groceries. "Whatcha doing?" I ask as set the bags down. I felt the air around me change and knew he would be behind me. I turned and he was standing there. I only felt a glimmer of what he felt. Our connection had lost power and I hated that. I hadn't known how much I liked knowing how he feels. I actually missed it.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long… I had family things going on and I got back as soon as I co…" I cut him off by closing the space between us. I had thought about kissing him majority of the time he was gone. I could slowly feel a charge of his emotions shoot through me. There was a chilling electricity that ran through my veins, a warmth that was like fire washing over my heart, and a swirly feeling that was entirely new.

He pulled me closer and kissed me back eagerly. I could feel that he had been waiting for this for some time. In truth so had I. I felt us move quickly and knew he was using his speed. When I felt the comfort of my bed I knew things were moving way faster than I wanted. Suddenly it wasn't just passion and want that was flowing through my veins… it was worry.

I break away and say "Klaus" softly. He looks at me "Yes?" I swallow "I.. uh I don't" He stops me by placing a finger on my lips. "I know. Me either." He kisses me again and this time it is so much sweeter. When he pulls away he moves so he is beside me. We both fiddle a bit to get our shoes off, but once we do he pulls the blanket over us.

I never in a million years would have thought I'd be cuddling with the big bad Klaus. We end up just falling asleep holding hands instead of holding each other…baby steps. [Even though it was definitely not a _baby step_ to be sleeping in the _same bed_.]

When I woke up I was surprised that Klaus was still there. "Morning" he said. He pulled me to his body and I let him. He was surprisingly warm and it was nice. He let out a "mmmm" as I snuggled closer. I could feel a glowy feeling in my stomach and knew it was Klaus. He was happy… and I had made him that way. I rolled over to look at him. It was super weird to see him there, but it made me happy.

He surprised me by kissing me. What surprised me more was when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was only a little bit, but it shocked me. His tongue was a random warmth in my mouth and it caused certain parts of me to light up. It didn't help when he let out another "mmmm".

I rolled myself on top of him breaking the kiss. I started to kiss his neck and he grabbed me. When he did it caused me to move closer to him and I gasped because our boners had rubbed against each other. My mind began to scream at me telling me _baby steps! Baby steps!_ I ignored it though because he slid his hands over my butt and then up my shirt.

I let out a sigh of approval and he flipped us over. He took my shirt off and began to kiss down my chest. It felt amazing. Everywhere his lips touched my skin would light up on fire and my body would shiver. He kissed down to my bellybutton and then he licked his way up. I moaned as his tongue trailed up my body. It sent fire through my veins.

I could also feel all of his emotions. It was a swirl of lights and slight warmth and more that I couldn't find the words to explain. All of it made me want him more, but it also worried me because I knew what that would mean and I wasn't ready for that. Klaus was kissing me again and one of his fingers was trailing up and down my side. It was sending shivers all over my body.

I shuddered under him when his hand moved to my bulge. He smoothed his hand over it a few times, but when he started to go under my jeans I had to speak up. "Wait." He stopped and his hand to my hip. He pulled his lips away from my collar bone "Sorry." I smile at him "Don't be… I… I want to. I really do, but I've… I'm not" "Ready?" He says finishing what I was going to say. I nod my head and he smiles back at me.

He moves his hand back up my body and he keeps it above the waist. He continues to kiss me and that's as far as it goes. I remove his shirt and kiss his body keeping it above the belt as well. Part of me is glad he didn't stop kissing me even though I wasn't letting him take it further and the other part of me was regretting stopping him from going further.

Eventually the kissing died down. We ended up just chilling in my bed for a while, holding hands of course. I can't nail exactly why, but when he held my hand I felt happy and safe and like everything was exactly as it should be. It was how I always thought I should feel with a person, but I never had. I had begun to think that feeling didn't really exist. Now here I was finally getting that feeling… with Klaus. I'd never get over the fact that I was falling for _Klaus_.

 _Man that sounded so cheesy._

We had discussed several things about ourselves. Knowing more things about him other than the fact that he was a killer made it easier to get past that fact. "We should go out sometime." I say interrupting him. The shocked feeling that shot through me made me smile. At least I could still catch him off guard. "You'd want to?" He asked sounding like he didn't believe me.

I look over at him and he was looking at our hands that were intertwined with each other. I felt a sad coldness roll through me. It made me want to cry which makes me sound weak, but I don't like that Klaus was feeling sad. "What is it?" I ask as I move closer. I made sure I didn't let go of his hand though. "I wonder… why you are here with me. Why you would want to be close to me at all. Why you would kiss me… or want to go on a date with me." With every word his voice got quieter and he almost chocked over the last few words.

I smiled at him "Klaus…" He finally looks at me. I bend down and kiss him softly and I try to send to him as many good emotions as I could. When I pull away I squeeze his hand "I'm here with you because everything you make me feel…" I stop. I wasn't sure how to explain it. "You make me happy." I finally say. "I like… I love having you in my bed. Holding your hand. Kissing you."

I can feel that cloud of doubt vanish. He kisses me before agreeing to go out with me. I smiled at him "when are you free?" He smiled back "Whenever you want me" I grin "Tomorrow?" I ask slowly. He laughs "So soon?" "Would you prefer next week?" I ask cocking my head at him. He moves forward quickly and kisses me "Not one bit." He responds after he is done kissing me. "I have to go soon though." He says as he sits up.

I felt my stomach drop. He lifts my chin up to him and kisses me. "Tomorrow." I sigh as he vanishes again. I hate seeing him leave.

* * *

Hope you all are still enjoying this story! Leave a review or PM me!

Special Thanks for all the love to a reader who wishes to remain unnamed [you know who you are]!


	5. Chapter 5

**For the purposes of this story:**

 **I may have changed things around from cannon.**

 **This doesn't follow a storyline.**

 **Jenna and Alaric are not together.**

 **Alaric is not a teacher.**

 **Probably some other things that I can't remember at this time. If you see any let me know.**

 **Comments, questions and criticism are welcome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alaric's POV**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt a wave of excitement wash over me. It was intensified, so I knew Klaus was feeling it too. When he showed up I felt a whirl of nervousness and happiness. He kissed me before asking where we would be going. I had decided dinner was too late in the day. I didn't want to wait that long… did that sound pathetic?

"Perry's" I say. It was my favorite pancake place. He smiles at me "Let's go." We sat at my usual booth and I ordered pancakes with chocolate chips. Klaus ordered blueberry pancakes. As we ate he kept rubbing his foot against mine. It was hard to focus on eating when Klaus was touching me. He knew it was getting to me because he wouldn't stop smiling.

"You gentlemen need anything else?" Our waitress asked us. "No, thank you. We're quite well." He was smirking when he turned back to me. I shake my head at him which only causes him to smirk more. "Finish your pancakes" I say as I continue to eat mine. He had taken a few bites, but he had been more focused on playing footsie with me.

We finish and I pay before heading to a nearby convenience store. "What are we doing now?" he asks as he follows me inside. "A movie for later… that is if you can stay…" The feeling that rolls through me tells me that he is more than willing to stay with me again. We end up choosing a double movie pack. The house at the end of the street and The Cabin in the Woods. They both sounded terrible, but that's okay.

"What now?" Klaus asks as he follows me out. "To the woods" he knew what I meant, so he grabbed me and took me there in seconds. I set down and he settled between my legs. He was leaning against me and was playing with my hand. We talked some more and I learned more about his past. He was closed off about his family, but he was slowly opening up more.

As I listened I looked over him. He seemed relaxed and I could feel he was happy. Our hands were intertwined again and I just felt happier than I had in my whole life. He had stopped talking about the time he had stolen a $10,000 bottle of scotch. "What is it?" he asks. I can't hide my emotions from him which meant I couldn't lie to him.

His grip on my hand tightened "Are you okay?" he asks. I smile "More than" "Then what is it?" I bit my lip for a second before leaning down to his ear "I… love you." I swallowed hard after the words were out in the open. I found myself not being able to breathe. When he let go of my hand and moved around, my heart felt like it had been squeezed.

He is just looking at me and I can't feel his emotions… I have no idea how he feels. Then I feel it. A wave of fiery electricity began to run through my entire body. "Say it again" Klaus says. "I love you Klaus" this time I didn't have to wait for his response. He moves closer and places a hand on my cheek "I love you Alaric."

I kiss him and he kisses back. It felt like my whole body was on fire. The next few minutes we spent just kissing. When he broke away he was smiling in a way I had never seen him smile. "What?" I ask as I pull him back into my arms. I had enjoyed holding him. "I've been waiting and wishing to hear those words for 5 or so months. I wanted to hear that you loved me too when I started loving you."

We spent a few more minutes like that before he took me home. We watched the movies, and confirmed they were in fact terrible. He fell asleep with me again only this time when I woke up, he wasn't there.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter. Is this working? Are you guys still enjoying this story? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope all my spiffy readers enjoy ;)**

* * *

At least I had thought he wasn't here. When I got up I could hear the water running. He was in my shower… The thought sent shivers of excitement and curiosity and something else I didn't have a name for. I set out one of my shirts and a pair of sweat. I honestly didn't think we'd be the same size, and those would fit either way. I smiled at the thought of him wearing my clothes.

I stepped into my kitchen and began to make breakfast. I didn't have much and I also wasn't really all that great of a chef. The best I could actually do was cereal. I wasn't sure if he would be hungry enough to eat human food, but I poured him a bowl just in case.

When I saw him in my clothes my heart flip flopped. He grinned "How do I look?" I grin "Sexy" He grins back at me and I can feel in my stomach that my compliment made him feel good. It shouldn't have had such a big impact on him though because honestly who could deny that the man wasn't insanely attractive.

He sat down beside me and had his own bowl of cereal. He didn't touch it much and as I ate I felt that painful feeling come back. "If you need to go get some… blood, you can." He lets go of the spoon he had been playing with and leans against me "I can't stay all day like I'd love to do, so I'm gonna stay for as long as I can before leaving. Trust me though, I'll be okay."

I nod my head hesitantly. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want him to be hungry. I just wanted him to be mine. "Stop worrying so much" Klaus said in a teasing voice. His knee bumped against mine and I couldn't help smiling slightly. "Well someone needs to!" I say playfully back. He rolls his eyes at me, but I can feel deep down that he liked my concern.

I take the bowls away and return to Klaus. If he wasn't going to be here for much longer I'd spend as much time as I could in his arms. He leans back on the couch and places one leg on the floor so I can have enough room. He grabs my hand as soon as we get comfortable.

I have a feeling he isn't big on hand holding, and only does it for me. We stay like this for a while, but not long enough. When he tells me he has to go I feel my heart drop slightly. When I walk him to the door he stops and kisses me goodbye. It was almost like a promise to be back.

Not five minutes later I hear a knock on my door. Excitement rises up in me for a brief moment. I knew if it was Klaus he wouldn't be knocking. If it was Damon he would be able to smell Klaus all over my apartment. I open the door and can't say I wasn't a little relieved that it was Elena.

"Hey Ric" she says as she walks in. She has a bag in her hands and she seems slightly happier. "Haven't seen you in a bit… just wanted to make sure you were okay." I nod and let out a sigh "I could be better. How are you?" She smiles "Better, but… things could always be better." I agree with her before going to sit with her. "What do you have there?"

She grins "Donuts. I needed something sweet and to get away from Stefan." She opens the bag and takes one before handing it to me. "Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" I ask as I take one. She sighs "I'd talk about it, but I honestly don't know what to say or how to explain it." I look over at her and she looks exhausted. "If you need to get away for a little bit longer you can chill here. We can watch a movie. I'd actually like some company." She looks so grateful and answers in a bit of a happier tone "I really do need to get away, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

I grab the remote and turned the TV on "Well you didn't ask, now did you? Now take your shoes off and relax. We are going to watch _The Mall Cop_." She grins at me before kicking her shoes off and settling into my couch. I chose this movie because I knew it was hilarious and she needed a few good laughs. After it was over Elena told me she was going to meet up with Bonnie. I hugged her and said "You are welcome anytime, rather it be to eat donuts or watch a movie and get away or to talk. You will always be welcome." She smiles and says "I will defiantly take you up on that. See ya Ric."

After she left I put on a different movie for some background noise. I began to do what I always did when I was alone. I started to clean. I did the dishes and swept my floors. The last thing I did was laundry. As I loaded it I realized Klaus still had his clothes here. I washed them with mine and folded them once they finished. It was 4 and I had done majority of everything I could do. I decided to go out and have a drink. It was my normal drinking hour anyway.

I was on my second drink when I felt it. A pain shot through my body. It was Klaus… it was different than his hunger pains. No… this was him being hurt. Panic pierced through me. I knew he was a hybrid and was capable of protecting himself, but I love him and that part of me made me irrational. I had to find him.

I didn't know exactly how to do it, so I just started walking unsure of where I was going. I had only been walking for 5 minutes when Klaus showed up. He pulled me into his arms as soon as he could. "Are you okay?" he asks sounding worried. I pull away from him slightly, but only enough to see is face. "Well… yeah I'm okay… are you? I felt…" He stopped me "It was just a tiff between Rebekah and I… I felt your worry and knew… that you felt the pain."

His voice was threaded with pain and worry. I smooth my hand over his cheek "I was just worried you were… I didn't know how to find you" Klaus pulls me closer to calm me down. "I'm sorry love; I wish you didn't have to feel my pain." I pulled away from him again "I'm glad I can… I like knowing that you're okay." He grins at me "You are such a sweetheart." He bends and kisses me even though we could be seen by anyone. It only made me kiss him back though. I wanted people to know he was mine and I was his.

When he pulled away he dropped his arms finally letting me go. I slid my hand into his and we began to walk for once not using his vampire speed to get anywhere. I wasn't even sure where we were going. "Teach me" I say as he takes me wherever he is taking me. "Teach you how to find me?" I nod my head "It isn't fair that you know how and I don't." He laughs "Okay… only if you kiss me though."

I'd kiss him even if he wouldn't teach me, but I had to play with him a bit "I don't know… that may be too big of a price to pay." He laughs and bumps me with his shoulder. I turn towards him and press my lips against his. I make sure to make it soft before surprising him by sliding my tongue inside his mouth briefly before pulling away.

When I looked at him his eyes were closed and I could feel a whirl of excitement in my stomach. "Wow." He says once he opens his eyes. I shrug and give him a smirk which causes him to laugh slightly "Okay. I'll teach you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Anybody want me to continue after this chapter? Let me know. I'm having doubts on rather I should keep it up or not.**

* * *

We ended up at his house… or one of his houses anyway. It was nice of course. High end and something I'd had never pictured myself in. He liked his expensive things. "Do you not approve?" Klaus asks me. I shrug "I just wonder how you go from this" I say gesturing to all his fancy furniture "To my crap apartment."

He pulls me into his arms and looks at me "This will be incredibly cheesy, but it's true. I can be anywhere with you and it will feel..." I cut him off by kissing him. "You're right. That would have been cheesy" he grins at me looking semi-relieved that he didn't have to finish what he was going to say. He wraps his arm around my hips and pulls me into the living room.

"Finding me is easy since we have a bond." He sat down in front of me "Do you feel me?" I close my eyes and focus on him. I can feel him completely calm, but I can also tell that he is sitting in front of me. That was new to me. "Yes" I say. My eyes are still closed, but I can feel him moving. He uses his vamp speed to leave. I automatically know where he is.

I get up and find him in his room. He is lying on the bed with his arms propped under him. "Very good" he says in a proud voice. Now that I have that figured out I had a different idea. I kick my shoes off and take my shirt off. He watches me as I walk over to him. I crawl on top of him and kiss him. I can feel the charge of emotions run through me.

He kissed me back and ran his hands over my back. I pulled away after a moment to remove his shirt. Once his skin was exposed to me I began to run my lips all over his body. He continued to let out a string of moans and sighs as I kissed his skin. He let out a low growl when my hand slipped over his bulge. I continued to rub my hand over him causing him to moan louder.

I kept my hand on his bulge continuing to rub it and moved my lips to his neck. He let out a hiss of pleasure. "You keep doing that" he sucks in air and lets it escape making another hissing sound "and I can't guarantee I can stop." I swallowed hard at the thought of continuing with him. I wanted him and I hated that I had teased him and made him wait for so long.

I made a bold decision at that point. I moved my lips downwards to his pants. I slid my tongue just above where his pants began. He lets out a shaky moan that turns me on more. I unbutton his pants and it dawns on me that I had never seen him naked, but he had seen me naked. I swallow hard again, but I continued to unzip his jeans. My hands become shaky as I pull them down. With Klaus's help I get them off with little awkwardness.

I let out my own sigh and shiver as I look at his boxers. I run my hand over his bulge again and again making his hips thrust forward. I flick my eyes up at him and watch his reactions. I hook my fingers into his boxers and pull them down. He lets out a sigh as his skin meets the cool air. I look at his considerable length and find I'm not as worried as I was before. I wanted him.

I grab him with one hand and watch him as I pump up and down. He lets out a rather loud moan as I stroke him. I wasn't sure just how far I'd go, but for the moment my hand seemed to be enough. My wrist began to ache, but Klaus was moaning so much that I pushed past the pain. I was going to make him cum. I sped up when I felt him getting close. In a less than a second I had made another decision. I added my mouth with my hand. His loud gasp and long moan let me know he enjoyed the change. I bobbed my head up and down and removed my hand. I went from the tip to the base. He gripped my hair painfully, but I continued to suck him off. He came shortly after and I swallowed his load. It was different than anything I had tasted.

He pulled me off of his dick and up to his lips. It was a needy kiss… something I had never felt from Klaus. When he released my lips he smiled at me. It was one of his smiles he gave when he was happy. Sure he did just cum, but I could feel in my stomach that he was also happy that I was with him. "You didn't" he says, but I kiss him. When I pull away I say "I wanted to."

I kiss him before settling against his warm shirtless body. He hums in happiness and he is lazily scratching my back. He didn't have to say anything because I could feel it. He loved me and that feeling couldn't be topped by any good feeling I could come up with. No this was truly the best feeling in the world… and there I am again doing the cheesy mushy thinking. I just hoped he felt the same about my love.


	8. Chapter 8

As we laid there I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I was in his bed. That thought was interrupted when Klaus's hand trailed softly to my bulge. I guess he had noticed I was still hard and had decided to return the favor. His hands were quick and graceful. I was on my back and my pants were gone in the blink of an eye.

He trailed kisses down my body teasing me like I had teased him. He was great with his hands. I was never much of a loud person, but when Klaus got a hold of me I couldn't silence my pleasure. It was thrilling to have his hand on me. I looked down at him and we locked eyes. It made my insides leap to know he was watching my every reaction to his touches.

When he slid me into his mouth I let out the loudest moan I had ever made. His tongue was far more talented than mine. One of his hands came up and began to softly play with my balls. I had never had anyone do that before. It was… indescribably good. I shuddered as he licked up my member and over the tip before taking all of me into his mouth once again.

I was getting closer and my breathing became erratic. More moans continued to slip out of my mouth and then I was lost over the edge. It was an intense feeling that rolled through my whole body. This time it was my turn to pull him up and kiss him. I understood that needy feeling he had earlier. I was tired though I doubted Klaus was. He cuddled against me and held me as we laid there. It didn't dawn on me for a few minutes that we were naked.

When I remembered that he was completely exposed and was holding me I felt a new feeling roll through me. He was naked holding me. I was naked too. Slowly I became turned on again. It was one thing to have oral and it was a whole other thing to do anal. That thought scared the hell out of me. I moved away and said "I'm gonna go shower." I got up and he pointed to where the bathroom was.

I turned the water on and tried not to think about Klaus naked on the bed. Of course that was hard to do and now I was hard. I knew Klaus would feel that I was turned on again and I began to wonder what he would do. My question was answered when I felt his body behind mine. It didn't help my hard situation though.

I moved so he could get under the stream of water. When he closed his eyes I allowed my eyes to wonder over his body. He was well built and the water highlighted that fact. When my eyes fell to his dick I could see he was rather hard himself. A wave of want rushed over me and I was pulling him into a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me back. His hands slid down to cup my ass. It was odd how good that felt. It sent tingling feelings through my body. His touch always sent tingles through my body. Without warning my back is against the shower wall and Klaus is picking me up. I wrap my legs around him and I can feel him brushing against me.

He is looking at me as if waiting to see if it is okay. I want him more than anything in the world. I kiss him as an answer. My heart is going crazy bouncing between beating fast and not beating at all. My whole body has an icy fiery feel to it. I continue to kiss him as a distraction from the burning pain of him entering me. I break the kiss and gasp as I feel him move into me. I was completely unprepared for how good it would feel.

He didn't move until I adjusted to him, but when he began to move I was louder than when he had blowed me. This was so much better than I could have imagined. He kissed my neck and swiped his tongue over my collar bone as he moved in and out of me. I felt a moan building up in me and I let it slip as well as calling out his name.

This seemed to fuel him more and he moved faster, but it still felt too slow. It was all so slow. He pushed closer and held me with one hand as he stabilized us with the other. I loved that he could do that. I loved that he could make me feel like I was feeling right now. It was an explosion of electricity that was hot and cold. I loved him.

That was my last thought as he thrusted into me one last time to send me over the edge. Even after he pulled out I could still feel him inside me. He helped wash me off and then we got out. He allowed me to borrow one of his shirts and gave me back my sweats. He told me he wasn't giving me my shirt back, so I could have the one I was wearing. I thought it was fair enough. He had one of my shirts and I had one of his.

He pushed me on the bed and trapped me with his body "Are you staying?" I smile up at him "Do you want me to?" He gave me a look that asked if that was even a question. I laugh "Of course I will. But… I really need to sleep for a bit." "Of course, love" he said as he rolled over and lets me wrap an arm around him. "I love it when you call me that" I mumble into his ear. He grabbed the hand that was draped over my waist "and I love you." I smiled and laced my fingers between his.

As I fell asleep I could still feel Klaus inside me. It was an odd feeling, but I loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

A little while later Klaus woke me up. He looked excited. "What is it?" I ask stretching. He smiles "Do you remember what I told you a while ago about our bond?" I nod "I want to try something." He bites his lip [which is beyond adorable]. "Try to read my mind." I focused on him for several heart beats before I was able to hear what he was thinking.

"Oh cool…" I say. He grins at me and I focus on returning the words he told me. The whole mind reading thing worked only if we wanted the other one to hear our thoughts which was awesome because if he knew my every thought… I shake my head at the idea.

"So what did you want to do when you asked me to stay earlier?" Klaus sits up "Well you have showed me your favorite breakfast place, so I wanted to show you mine. I know a 24 hour place." I smile over at him "I'd like that" "Well get your shoes on. We can leave right away." I sit up and go to put my shoes. As I was about to put my shoes on I realized I was wearing sweats.

I am not a fancy man by any means, but I was not about to go on a date in sweats. "Do you mind if we go by the house real quick? I need to change pants and put on boxers." He begins to protest, but I add in "You can watch." He gives me a look that says 'You evil tease'. He takes me home and he follows me into my room.

I had a brief idea of teasing him, but I was still sore from when we… did what we did. I quickly changed and he took me back to his house. I thought we would have just sped vamped there, but inside he walked me to a car. It was a very Klaus like car. {For those who want a visual… black Porsche}.

Now it might sound odd, but Klaus is incredibly hot behind the wheel. We held hands as he drove and it hit me that I wasn't sure what we were. It didn't bother me on what our title was… no what bothered me was… would he be free to see other people? We pulled up in front of a rather large place called 'Charmin's pancakes'.

"I knew the owner… she was amazing. This place is forever my favorite." I smiled at him as I got out and joined him. He grabbed my hand and led me in. "Klaus!" a man's voice boomed through the restaurant once they walked in. I had to admit I had never heard anyone call his name in excitement before [other than me of course ;) ]. A tall gorgeous man stepped forward.

"Noel!" he says back. The man embraces Klaus and he hugs him back. A sharp ray of jealousy shot though my heart. I knew he felt it and he pulled away from the man. Noel was muscular, I could tell even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. The man is 10x hotter than I am. He has dirty blonde hair that is styled similar to mine and the more I look at him the more I wonder why the hell Klaus is with me.

"Noel, this is Alaric. He is my date. Alaric, Noel. He is the son of Charmin… I changed him." I grin at Noel and shake his hand. I couldn't help thinking about Klaus being the one to change him. Like I needed more reasons to envy the guy. Noel seated us and left.

Klaus looked at me from his side of the booth "You have no reason to be jealous love." I don't look at him, I instead shrug. I do however look at him when he laughs. He has a smile plastered across his face. I give him a questioning look. "I'm just soaking up the fact that you are jealous. I kinda like it." I shake my head slightly at him, but not in a rude or angry way.

I'm still looking at him when his smile changes. It is now one of a devious child with an evil plan. I narrowed my eyes at him, but Noel came back. He had two drinks and food that I do not remember ordering. Once he was gone I could hear Klaus's voice in my head. He looked all innocent across from me, but he was telling me all sorts of dirty things he wished he could do to me on the table right then. It was more distracting than playing footsie.

After a few minutes of that he changed gears and began to think about sweeter romantic things he'd like to do with me. I was able to eat better now and the food was absolutely delicious. About half-way through my food Klaus gets up and scoots his way beside me and pulls his food to him. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he grabs my hand. "I wanted to hold your hand. Be close to you." He is looking at me in a way that seems uncertain.

I squeeze his hand and use our bond to communicate to him. It was my turn to play dirty. The glimmer in Klaus's eyes told me he had no qualms over taking me right there. I could tell he was holding back his actions though. He had been so distracting to me I figured why not return that 'favor'. I let go of his hand and slid it onto his thigh. I then sent him a few words. Just two. "Take me" and that completely unhinged him.

"I'll get the check" he says as he gets up to leave. I suddenly didn't feel so jealous anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

After Klaus paid he was pulling me out of the restaurant rather fast. Part of me thought he would just take me in the car, right there in the parking lot. The thought excited me and it made me somewhat hard. He opened the door to the back of the car and I crawled in. He followed me and closed the door. A soon as the door closed he was on top of me.

He was kissing me and his hand was already moving down my pants. His hand was fast, but graceful as he began to stroke me. I slid my hands to his butt so I could have a place to put my hands. He moved his lips from mine to my neck and I knew he would leave a mark. His lips felt good though and I didn't have any plans to stop him. My breathing became heavy as he brought me closer to the edge. His lips detached themselves from my neck and moved to mine. He kissed me softly before sliding down.

His mouth replaced his hand moments before I came. I had to wait a few minutes to regain my composure before I changed positions with Klaus "My turn" I say before going to work on him. When he came closer I did the same thing to him as he did to me. After I swallowed he pulled me down to cuddle for a moment.

He smoothed his hand over my back as we laid there. There may not be a lot of room in the back of a car, but we made it work. "We should probably go" Klaus said though he didn't make any sign that he was going to move. We stayed there for a moment longer before I started to get up. I didn't realize how awkward and hard it would be to get out of the backseat.

Klaus was always so graceful though and I have to admit I was somewhat jealous. With a few movements he had us out of the car without the awkwardness I was creating. "Thanks" I say as I walk to my side of the car. He smirks at me before getting in. He starts the car and begins driving to [I am assuming] to his house.

When we get there he shows me some of his paintings. They are amazing. That word doesn't even begin to describe how talented that man is. "What is your favorite thing to paint?" I ask as I look at one he had painted of a horse. "I like painting people. No two are the same, so it presents a whole new challenge."

I look over at him and he is watching me. His eyes are shining as I look at his paintings. From the feeling in the pit of my stomach I could tell this was important for him… also he was nervous. It was cute and made me love the man more. "Did you ever paint your family?" I ask. I look over at him and worry sets into my stomach. I began to fear that I had overstepped my bounds, but he comes over and pulls a painting from the back. On it was a man and a woman.

I automatically recognized the man. It was Elijah, but I didn't know who the woman was. She was tall and elegant. She was beautiful. "That's my mother, Esther and you know Elijah." I smile at him "I can't believe this is a painting. It looks so real." He beams at me. "You don't show these to many people do you?" He shrugs "I don't hide them, but I don't show them off. They are really important to me though."

"Thank you for showing me" I say. I lean over and kiss him softly on the cheek. He sets the painting down and pulls me into his arms "Thank you" he says. I smile "For what?" He looks at me carefully before shrugging "For everything."


End file.
